


Embrace His Warmth (Modern Au)

by Spacemamibitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacemamibitch/pseuds/Spacemamibitch
Summary: In this au, Gabe is a Marine Veteran who decides to move north after being honorably discharged. Jack is an Army Veteran and a retired historian. Jack lives in a small, modest house with his dog Trooper, and they often receive occasional visits from Ana. He is often by himself most of the time, paying no attention to his neighbors. That is until a certain Handsome Latino moves next door to him.Jack develops a big crush on Gabe the moment he saw him, but was very hesitant to interact with him due to feeling a bit self-conscious. However he would get his chance when Jack starts to notice that Gabe would always seem to be shivering. It was clear the man wasn't used to the northern winter. So he decides to finally introduced himself and do whatever he can to help Gabe to adjust to the different climate. In which they become instant friends and soon become lovers. Espeically with the help of the cold weather.(Hope you like the drawing! Made sure it was extra cute with the falling snow!)
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	Embrace His Warmth (Modern Au)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeesBeanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesBeanie/gifts).




End file.
